Damaged
by Melissa Brooks
Summary: Marty moves to Port Charles to counsel Michael.
1. Chapter 1

Damaged

Marty was packing her things in a box. The hospital had suspended her while they investigated Natalie's claims that she stole her private medical records. Perhaps it was a good thing; it would give her a chance to piece her life together and to heal from her breakdown. She had so many things she needed to figure out. Even if the hospital hadn't suspended her she would have taken a break.

Somewhere along the way she had lost herself, she had lost focus. All that mattered to her was revenge on Natalie that she stopped caring about anything else. She used to love her job, she loved helping people, but she had lost track of the reasons she became a doctor in the first place. She no longer trusted in her ability to help people, she was just too damaged and what kind of help could she give others if she couldn't help herself.

"Are you Doctor Marty Saybrook?"

Marty turned around to see a good looking guy in a black leather jacket and attractive blond-haired women. "I am. How can I help you?"

"My son needs help and I think that you might be able to reach him," the woman explained.

"I've been suspended, but I can refer you to another psychiatrist."

"Do you still have your license?" The man asked.

"Yeah."

"Then I don't need a referral. You're the only doctor I want to treat my nephew."

"I don't know if I can be of much help to him, to anyone anymore. I'm sorry, you're going to have to find somebody else," Marty said as she picked up the box and headed towards the exit.

"Please just meet with him once, if you still don't think that you can help him then I'll look somewhere else. I don't like or trust doctors very much, but I'm here because I honestly believe that you're the only one that can help Michael," the man explained.

Marty thought about saying no and walking away, but there was a certain desperation hidden behind a mask of coolness that she recognized when she looked into his eyes. She couldn't walk away without at least trying to help.

"I will meet your nephew Michael but there's something that I need to tell you. I was suspended from this hospital on claims that I stole somebody's hospital records."

The woman laughed, "Tell us something we don't know. I admire your honesty though. Is there anything else you want to share with us? "

"I recently had a nervous breakdown. I'm fully recovered now and will do my best to help your son if you still want me to. "

"Of course I want you to; I already knew all this before I came here. I know you've had a hard time dealing with your son's incarceration and that's why I think that you're the perfect doctor to help Michael."

"Why is that?" Marty asked.

"My son Michael was raped in prison and from one mother to another I know that you'll fight to save my son just as hard as you would to save your own."

Marty gasped for air as she sat down, this would be a difficult case. Would she be able to remain objective? She looked into the woman's eyes and saw a mother's desperation, a desperation she was all too familiar with. "So where should I meet Michael? Do you want to bring him to my house for sessions?" Marty asked.

"Actually we were hoping that you would agree to come to Port Charles for a couple of months. I own a hotel and you could stay there as long as you would like."

"Sure, I need a break from this town anyways. I have one more question before we go."

"Shoot."

"What's your names?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm Jason Morgan and this is Carly Corinthos," Jason said as he shook hands with Marty.

Marty had read enough to know that they were heavily involved in the Mob. Maybe she was making a mistake, but she honestly liked them. She hadn't felt needed in a long time and she would do everything she could to help Michael deal with his trauma.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Marty took a deep breath and then knocked on the door of Sonny Corinthos. Her meeting with Michael was in two hours and it didn't give her much time to talk to Sonny. Jason didn't talk much but she got the impression that Sonny was against her treating his son. She knew the trauma that Michael had gone through and Marty was determined to make sure that he had the support of both his parent's.

"Can I help you?" a burly man answered.

"Is Sonny Corinthos here?"

"Does he have a meeting scheduled with you?"

"No, will you just tell him that Doctor Marty Saybrooke is here."

"I'll be right back," the man said as he disappeared into the foyer.

Marty waited for a couple of minutes when the man returned. "Mr. Corinthos will see you. Please follow me," the man said as he led her into the foyer.

Marty saw a well dressed, suave looking man sitting on the couch. He stood up and walked his way over to her. Marty knew instantly that he was Sonny Corinthos by his body language. Every step he took was taken with a sense of determination and power behind it.

"Doctor Saybrooke, how can I help you?"

"I'm here to talk to you about your son."

"Thank you Max, will you please leave Doctor Saybrooke and I alone for a couple of minutes," Sonny said as Max left the room.

"Please call me Marty. I'm not much for formalities."

"Okay Marty, you have my full attention, what is it that you want to talk to me about?"

"I just came by to tell you that I will do everything in my power to help Michael come to terms with what happened to him, but I'm going to need your help. Michael's going to need your support now more than ever."

"Let me assure you Marty, my children are the most important thing to me and I always have and always will support them. I will be perfectly honest with you. I don't think that you can help Michael. Michael has seen several therapists since he's been home and he hasn't gotten better. He's just gotten worse and I don't think that talking to some shrink who makes a hundred dollars an hour off of him is going to help the matter. The only reason you are here is because Carly and Jason are convinced that you'll be able to get through to him. I'm skeptical but I'm willing to put away my doubts for Michael's sake and give you the benefit of the doubt. I know all about your current ethical dilemmas in Llanview so I'm warning you now, if you're using my son as a means to rebuild your reputation you should just leave now because if you hurt Michael in any way I'll make you regret it."

"Sonny, that's enough. She's trying to help our son. She doesn't need or deserve your threats," Carly said as she entered the room.

"It's okay Carly, I'm a parent so I understand where Mr. Corinthos is coming from, but let me assure you, that helping Michael is my only priority. We all want the same thing, for Michael to come to terms with what happened to him and I intend to do everything in my power to do that. I'll be on my way."

"I'll bring Michael by your hotel suite in an hour. I'll see you then," Carly stated as Marty left her alone with Sonny.


	3. Chapter 3

Damaged 3

Marty took a deep breath when she heard a knock on her front door. She hadn't seen a patient in so long and she was more than a little nervous. What if she didn't have what it takes to help Michael? What if she ended up damaging him even more than he already was? Marty pushed her fears down and opened the door.

"Michael, Carly come on in," Marty said as she held open the door.

"Thanks for agreeing to meet with him. Michael, say hi to Docter Saybrooke," Carly said.

"Whatever," Michael said as he rolled his eyes.

"Michael, don't be rude," Carly chided.

"Hi Docter Saybrooke, I'm so glad to meet you," Michael said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, he's just had a rough time of things lately. Michael, I'll be back in an hour. Be nice," Carly said as she hugged him.

Marty noticed that he slightly flinched when she touched him. It was such a small, movement on his part, but it was there.

"Bye Mom," Michael said. Carly shut the door behind her leaving Michael and Marty alone.

"Why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself?"

"Did my mom ever tell you why I was in prison? I killed somebody, not just anybody but my stepmom. That should tell you everything you need to know about me, Docter Saybrooke."

Marty shrugged her shoulders. She knew what Michael was trying to do. He was trying to scare her away, but luckily for him, she didn't scare easily. "It doesn't actually tell me very much about you."

"Weren't you listening. I'm a murderer, I'm a killer, I'm a monster. I bashed my step mother's head in with an axe."

"Killing your stepmother was an action that you took, but it doesn't make you who you are."

"What do you want from me?" Michael asked as he peered into Marty's eyes. She wasn't like his other shrinks. There was something different about her, something vulnerable, something about her demeanor that told him that she was just as damaged as he was.

"I want to know why you killed her?"

"What difference does that make?"

"It makes all the difference in the world."

"I killed her because she was trying to kidnap my baby sister, at least that's the reason that Jason, and my mom and dad will tell you, but maybe I killed her because it was the only way to get back my life."

"What do you mean by that?"

"She arranged for somebody to shoot my dad and I took the bullet instead. I lost a year of my life because of that woman and even then she wasn't satisfied. She tried to take away my family. She hurt my mom, all I knew was that I had to stop her and so I swung, but maybe if I hadn't of hated her so much then she would still be alive."

"Thank you Michael, now I know what kind of person you are."

"See, I told you I'm a monster who is beyond redemption. I can't be saved, so don't waste your time."

"You and I have differing opinions about who you are. Your actions alone were monstrous that night, but your reasons were heroic and understandable. You're not a monster, you're a human being who took a life, not because you wanted to, but because it was the only way that you saw to survive. You know how I know that Michael, because just now when you spoke about her, you were respectful and filled with remorse. Monster's don't feel remorse for their victims."

Michael had never thought about it in that way before. All he saw was what he did, but she was right. He didn't kill Claudia because he wanted to. It just happened, it was the only way that his family would be safe.

Michael's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

Marty opened the door and Carly walked in. "How did it go?" Carly asked.

"Okay, I guess. She's not bad for a shrink," Michael said as he shrugged his shoulders. "I'll be in the car," Michael said.

"Bye Michael, I'll see you next week," Marty said as she waved to him.

"Yeah, okay," Michael said as he walked out.

"Thank you Marty for whatever it was that you said to him. He likes you."

"Oh, I don't know about that?

"I do. Trust me, I'm his mother, I can tell."

"I like him too. I'll see you next week," Marty said as she walked Carly to the door.

Marty grabbed her purse and headed out. She wanted to go and celebrate. She had helped him and it felt dam good to know that she was still capable of helping others.


	4. Chapter 4

Damaged 4

Johnny Zacharra was at the bar ordering a drink when he noticed the tall blond walk in. She was wearing a red dress and a black leather jacket. He was drawn to her, there weren't many people in Port Charles that he didn't know, there weren't many people he wanted to get to know, but she was different.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Johnny asked.

"I'll have a beer," Marty stated as she walked over to the pool table and started lining up the balls.

Johnny ordered a couple of beers and joined her at the pool table. He handed her his drink and she took a swig.

"I haven't seen you before. What's your name?" Johnny asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Marty stated having a little bit of fun at Johnny's expense. It was kind of nice being the new girl in town and she enjoyed being the mysterious stranger. It was a welcome change from the town that she came from. Nobody knew her here and she felt like she could reinvent herself to being anything she wanted to be.

"You're not going to tell me your name?"

"If you want my name you're going to have to play me for it," Marty stated.

"If we're going to play we should make the terms a little more interesting," Johnny said as he moved closer and closer to his mysterious blond.

"What do you have in mind?" Marty whispered. Her heart was racing with how close he was to her. She licked her lips and took a step back from him. She wanted to kiss him, it had been so long since she had kissed anybody but she couldn't. There was a time long ago that she would have gladly kissed him and gone home with him for a wild night of sex. There was a part of her that wanted to revert to her old ways, but she couldn't not after all it had cost her. She had been burned too badly by being Marty the Party girl that she couldn't be that girl again.

"Are you okay? You're shaking," Johnny stated. He only wanted to get close to her, but he knew that he had scared her. She had a haunted look in her face, the same haunted look that his sister used to have when they were kids and their dad used to beat them.

"I'm okay, so what did you want to wager?" Marty asked trying to get all thoughts of Todd and Spring Fling off her mind.

"If I win you have to tell me your name, answer five personal questions about yourself and go out to dinner with me," Johnny stated.

"Okay, but if I win you have to show me around town while you're wearing a dress," Marty stated.

"A dress?" Johnny asked.

"With a flower pattern, those are my terms. Are you in?" Marty asked.

"I'm in," Johnny stated as he grabbed the pole stick from the wall. "I'll brake," Johnny stated as he placed the white ball on the table. He took his shot while Marty became distracted by the argument she heard in the background.

"I've already told you Michael, I'm not serving you any alchohol. You're too young to be here and I want you to leave," Marty heard somebody say.

She turned around and knew her suspicions were correct when she spotted Michael.

"You know what Coleman, I'm going to tell my dad and he's going to make you pay."

"I think we both know that your dad would be on my side. Go on home before I call Jason to come get you," Marty heard the bartender say.

"It's your turn Marty," Johnny stated hoping to recapture the blond's attention. She was completely absorbed by something.

"I'm sorry, I'm going to have to take a raincheck," Marty stated as she ran out the door after Michael.

She found Michael punching the wall outside of Jake's.

"Michael," she stated.

"What are you doing here?" Michael asked.

"May I" Marty asked as she removed her scarf and looked down towards Michael's bloody and swollen hand.

"Suit yourself," he stated.

Marty slowly and gently wrapped Michael's hand in her scarf. He flinched a little as she touched him, but Marty wasn't sure if his gesture came from the pain or something else.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Marty asked.

"You're not on the clock so you don't have to pretend that you care,"

"I'm not pretending, I do care."

Michael debated walking away from Marty but he couldn't. He knew that he needed help, and for some reason he trusted her when she said that she really cared. She was different than his other psychiatrists, she didn't see him as just another way of making money.

"I'm just having a bad day and I lost my temper when Jake refused to serve me. I just wanted a drink to make me feel better. What's wrong with that?"

"Drinking never solves problems, it just makes things worse. Trust me I know. I'm not saying that it's not natural to look for something to take the pain away, but the problem is that alcohol can only temporarily take it away and when the affects of the alcohol have worn off you'll be left with your problems plus all the side affects that come with hitting the bottle. Why was your day so bad?"

"I'm pushing the girl I love away and I don't know how to stop it. I like her so much but everytime we get close I think about him touching me and I freeze. I'm just tired of being such a freak. Why can't I get over it?"

"Something traumatic happened to you and unfortunatly it can take a really long time to heal from that kind of trauma. You need to be honest with your girlfriend about why you're pulling away and you need to be patient with yourself, but I promise you Michael there will come a day when human touch doesn't make you flinch."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know what you're going through. I've been hurt too," Marty revealed.

Michael pulled Marty into a hug and allowed himself to cry. He hadn't cried since the night that he was raped and for the first time since then he didn't feel so alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Damaged 5

When Michael returned home he grabbed his laptop and went upstairs to his room. He knew that Marty had been hurt before, that much he knew from her mannerisms and compassion, but he wanted to know more about her. How had she been hurt? Why were her eyes filled with so much pain and heartbreak? Why was she the only one that seemed to understand what he was going through?

He typed her name in the search engine and several articles came up. He read about how she had been brutally gang raped while she had been in college. He was right...she did know exactly what he was going through because she lived it. He needed to find out how she got passed it, if she had? He needed to know if the rape had always stayed with her. He jotted the questions that he wanted to ask her as he read through the articles.

-

"Michael, come on in," Marty stated as she opened her front door. "How are you feeling today?"

"I'm feeling much better after we talked yesterday. I just wanted to say thanks for listening to me."

"It's no problem. I'm glad that I could help and want you to know that you can come by anytime you want to talk," Marty said as she sat in her chair.

"So, what do you want to talk about today? Marty asked once Michael had sat down across from her.

"Actually I want to talk about you."

"Me?"

"I have a couple of questions that I wanted to ask you, but if they're too personal or you don't want to answer them then you don't have to," Michael stammered on as he wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans. Yesterday this idea sounded great, but today, he wasn't sure if he should interrogate her about the rape.

"What do you want to ask me?"

"I...I wanted to ask you about this," Michael said as he held up the article about her rape.

"Okay Michael, what do you want to know?"

"I just wanted to know how you get passed something like that? Do you ever get over being raped? Do you still have nightmares? How long did it take for you to be comfortable being touched by somebody else?" Michael asked his list of questions all at once.

"Michael everybody recovers at their own pace. I'm not going to lie to you, it took me a really long time to get over what happened to me at Spring Fling. I still have nightmares sometimes and have a hard time trusting people."

"So you never really got over being raped?"

"Yes and no. For the most part I've put the night behind me, but every once in awhile something happens that brings back all the pain. It's an ongoing process that I fight through, but the thing that helps me the most is trying to understand why they did what they did. With understanding comes forgiveness."

"You forgave them for what they did to you?"

"Not yet, but I'm working on it. I think that if I could forgive them then I could be free to really put that night behind me forever. I've answered your questions. Would you mind answering one of mine?"

"Yeah," Michael stated.

"Were you raped while you were in prison?" Marty asked.

"Yeah, I was gang raped just like you," Michael stated. It had been the first time that he had said the words out loud and he already felt unburdened from finally telling somebody the truth.


	6. Chapter 6

Damaged 6

"I...I was gang raped...just like you," Michael admitted as he looked into Marty's understanding face. He had never told the truth before and now that he had he felt a million times better.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Marty asked as she slowly laid her hand over Michaels.

"I was in the laundry room when some guys Lucas, Sam and Frank cornered me. Lucas told me that I was his bitch as he tripped me and shoved me to the ground. Sam and Frank held my hands down while Lucas pulled down my pants and raped me. They all took turns raping me and the guards didn't do a damn thing to stop it. They just watched as Sam and Frank took their turns too. When they were finished they took turns urinating on me," Michael said as he began to cry.

"That's horrible...I'm really sorry that happened to you," Marty said as she slowly wrapped her arms around him in comfort.

"You're the only one that's been able to touch me without causing me to flinch and pull away. Why do you think that is?" Michael asked.

"I don't know, why do you think you can allow me to comfort you?" Marty asked turning the question back around on him.

"Because I feel connected to you...I sense that your pain runs just as deeply as mine does and I know that you would never hurt me," Michael stated.

"Have you thought about telling your family?" Marty asked.

"I don't know...I don't want to see the hurt and dissapointment in my father's eyes."

"You didn't do anything wrong," Marty stated.

"I couldn't fight them off...I was weak and my father hates weakness."

"You weren't weak Michael...you were strong enough to survive something that somebody should never survive. There was three of them and only one of you and yet you survived. You are incredibly strong and brave and I don't want you to ever doubt that," Marty explained.

"Okay I'll tell my family that I was raped."

"I think that we've both had a long night...go on home and tomorrow I'll call your mom and arrange a family therapy session."

"Thanks for listening Marty," Michael stated as he huged her goodbye.

"Anytime," Marty stated as Michael left.

XOXOXO

Marty walked into Jake's wearing her sleek black dress. Her session with Michael had left her feeling emotionally exhausted and all she wanted was sleep, but she got a phone call from an old friend who she thought had died. She needed to see him...she had so many questions about where he had been.

"Hey there beautiful...I was hoping that I would run into you again," Johnny stated as he flashed her a smile. " How about I buy you a drink and we finish that game we started?"

"I think I'm going to have to pass for tonight. I have other engagements that I have to attend to," Marty stated as she walked towards a table in the back.

"Will you at least give me your number?" Johnny asked.

"Give me your hand," Marty stated as she grabbed a pen out of her purse. She grabbed Johnny's hand and wrote in her digits. "I look forward to hearing from you," Marty stated as she walked away.

"You'll definetly be hearing from me," Johnny mumbled as he stared after her with lust. He was determined to make her his one way or another.

Marty sat down on one of the back tables when he approached her.

"You look the same as I remember you. Tell me Marty, are you still hell in high heels?," he stated as he sat down next to her.

He had a long beard, and was wearing sun glasses to hide his beautiful blue eyes. He kept his hoodie up over his head even though it was the middle of summer and he must be dying from the summertime heat. "I wish that I could say that you look the same, but you're completely different from the man that I used to know. I heard rumors a while back and I thought that you were dead, so where have you been all this time A.J.?"


	7. Chapter 7

"It's a long story, but let's just say that reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated. I've been hiding out nearby waiting for the perfect opportunity to come back home so that I could be reunited with my boy."

"That's great A.J., but why did you want to see me?" Marty asked as she drank the shot of Vodka.

"I heard that you had come to Port Charles and I thought that I could use your help with my son Michael. I heard that you're already treating him and I just thought that you could arrange a time for me to speak with him.

"Michael Corinthos is your son?" Marty asked. "I thought Sonny was his father.

"Well he's not...I'm the only father that Michael needs," A.J. shouted as he slammed his fist on the tabletop.

"I'm sorry, you just caught me by surprise is all. I have a session with Michael tomorrow...maybe you can stop by. I'll call you tomorrow and let you know for sure," Marty stated.

"Thanks Marty, I knew that I could count on you. Do you want to play a game of Pool with me for old-time's sake? A.J. asked as he stood up from the table.

"That would be fun, but what are the stakes?" Marty asked.

"If I win then you have to dance with me," A.J. stated.

"I could do that if you win, but if I win then you need to ask Coleman to dance," Marty stated as she giggled.

"God...you really haven't changed that much have you? I don't particularly like the idea of dancing with Coleman...he's just not my type, but you're on. I'll break," A.J. stated as he grabbed the cue stick from off the wall.

A.J. leaned across this table and shot the right ball, sinking several striped ones. He continued to take turns, each time sinking the desired ball in the hole until he had sunk the eight ball and the game was over.

"That's not fair, I didn't even get a chance to play,". Marty stated as she pretended to pout.

"I really didn't want to dance with Coleman," A.J. stated as he placed the cue stick on the table and wrapped his arms around Marty's waist. "I think that you owe me a dance," he whispered in her ear as she slightly shuddered.

She could feel the warm sensation of the Vodka hitting her and the all-too familiar tingling of her lower extremities as A.J. whispered in her ear, but the crippling fear that Todd had left in her the night that he raped her was there as well and she had to fight the urge to push A.J. away from her. In the end the fear won out against all of the other emotions and she stepped away from A.J's embrace.

"What's wrong Marty? Why are you shaking? Are you scared of me?" A.J. asked.

"I'm sorry A.J., but you're wrong, I've changed from the wild child that you used to know. I really wish that I could let you hold me, but I'm just too damaged. I'm not afraid of you...I'm just afraid. I'm going to have to take a raincheck on that dance...I'm sorry," she muttered as she turned around and ran out of Jake's as A.J. called after her.


	8. Chapter 8

Marty woke up with a massive hangover. She wanted to stay in bed and hide from all the loud noises of the world, but she had to get up and meet Michael.

She quickly hopped in the shower and got cleaned up. She placed the sunglasses over her eyes and took one last look in the mirror. At least she looked better than she felt.

Marty winced from the knocking sound on her front door.

"Michael, come on in," Marty said as she opened her front door.

"Thanks Marty. I invited Jason, Sam, Kristina, my mom and my dad for our session. I thought that I could tell them that I was raped today."

"That's great Michael. There's something that I want to talk to you about before your family gets here. Have a seat."

"What is it Marty?"

"I met with your biological father A.J. last night. He wants to get to know you."

"What? A.J.'s dead," Michael stuttered.

"He's not dead and he really wants a second chance with you."

"How do you even know A.J.?" Michael asked defensively.

"A.J. and I went to the same prep school many years ago. How do you feel about meeting with him?" Marty asked.

"I don't know. He kidnapped my brother, sister and I. He let my mother believe that I was dead. I just...don't know if I can trust him. Do you trust him?"

"I used to trust him completely, but the choice on whether or not you want him back in your life is yours Michael."

"I'll meet with him."

"Do you want me to invite him to the session today?" Marty asked.

"No, my mom, dad and Jason don't get along with A.J. I think it's best if I meet with him alone."

"Okay Michael," Marty said as there was another knock on her door.

Marty opened her front door and Sonny, Sam, Jason, Carly and Kristina walked in.

"We're here Michael...what did you want to talk to us about?" Carly asked.

"There's something that I need to tell you. When I was in prison, I was raped by another inmate." Michael said.


	9. Chapter 9

When I was in Prison...I was raped by another inmate," Michael confessed.

"Oh, my poor baby. I knew that something bad happened to you in there, but I was hoping that I was wrong."

"Who was it? Tell me and I'll make him regret the day that he was ever born," Sonny shouted as he banged his hand on the counter in frustration.

"He's already been dealt with Sonny. He will never hurt Michael or anybody else ever again," Jason explained.

"You knew and you didn't tell us?" Sonny asked.

"It wasn't my place to tell you," Jason said.

"Why didn't you tell us son?" Sonny asked.

"I was ashamed and I didn't want to disappoint you, or for you to think that I was any less of a man."

"We could never be disappointed in you. What happened to you is not your fault and I don't want you to blame yourself," Sonny stated.

"I know, Marty's helped me realize that I didn't deserve to be raped. I know that I fought the idea of having a therapist, but seeing her as been the best thing for me. She made me see that I wasn't alone. If it wasn't for her then I wouldn't have been able to admit the truth to you."

"Thank you for everything that you've done for my boy," Carly said as she smiled at Marty.

"You're welcome. Michael's a great kid and I'm glad that I've been able to help him. Excuse me for just one minute," Marty said as she stood up to answer the door.

She opened it to see A.J. standing there holding a gorgeous arrangement of red and white roses.

"These are for you," he said as he walked in.

"A.J.," Carly whispered as she passed out.

"You're a dead man," Sonny threatened as he glared in A.J.'s direction.

XOXOXO

"You're a dead man," Sonny stated as he glared at A.J.

"Carly, are you okay?" Jason asked as he rushed to her side.

"A.J. it's really you?" Carly asked as she regained consciousness and looked into the eyes of the man that she hated more than any other.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to make things worse for anybody. I'll go now," A.J. said as he looked at Michael.

"Wait...don't go. I told Marty that I want to get to know you better and I do. Please stay," Michael pleaded.

"Okay, I'll stay for you," A.J. said as he walked into Marty's apartment.

"Like hell you will," Sonny threatened.

"Michael...A.J., he just can't be trusted. He kidnapped you and faked your death just to punish me and your father. He shot his own father in the back. He's a monster that will do anything to get his own way," Carly warned.

"Carly, I've changed...I'm sure that you've changed from the manipulative bitch who drugged me just so you could convince me that I had fallen off of the wagon," A.J. gently reminded her as he smirked at her.

"Mom, did you really drug him?" Michael asked.

"It's complicated baby...I was just so frightened that he would take you away from me. He's always wanted to take you away from me...please don't let him succeed."

"Mom, I'm a grown up now and I can't be taken away from you, but I need to get to know my father."

"I'm the only father that you need," Sonny growled.

"Come on Sonny, Carly...let's give Michael some time alone with A.J.," Jason suggested.

"Do you really think he's changed?" Carly asked as she looked into Jason's eyes.

"I know he has," Jason stated.

"Okay, I'll go...but if you do anything to hurt my son, I'll kill you," Carly said as she stormed out of the apartment.

"You better watch your back A.J. You'll never know what kind of accident you might find yourself in," Sonny said as he stormed out of the apartment.

"Well, at least things are never boring with you around," Jason said.

"Thanks for defending me in front of Carly," A.J. said.

"I was just telling you the truth. I wouldn't have saved your life or kept you hidden all of these years if I didn't know that you could change. Welcome home," Jason said as he hugged his brother and then left leaving A.J., Michael and Sonny alone.

XOXOXO

"Michael, I just wanted to say thank you for giving me a chance. I know that I have a lot to make up for and I promise you that I will find a way to make up for all the damage that I caused when I was drinking," A.J. spoke up as the silence in the room quickly became unbearable.

"The past is in the past and to be honest I don't really remember a lot about you or the time that you kidnapped Kristina, Morgan and me. I want to get to know you, but I also want to make it clear that Sonny is my dad and if you're intention is ridding him from my life then you're wasting your time."

"I know that you think of Sonny as your dad, I just want a chance to be your father as well," A.J. stated.

"I would like that. I have a date tonight at the Metrocourt, but if you and Marty want to join us, we can make it a foursome," Michael suggested.

"What do you say Marty? Will you go out with us to celebrate?" A.J. asked.

"Sure, I could use a fun night on the town," Marty stated as she grabbed her purse and headed out the door with Michael and A.J.


	10. Chapter 10

A.J. grabbed Marty's hand as they walked into the Metrocourt.

"Hey Abbey, thanks for meeting me here. This is my biological father A.J. and this is Marty Saybrooke," Michael stated.

"Oh Marty...Michael's told me so much about you. It's great to finally meet you," Abbey stated as she shook Marty's hand.

The four of them sat down at a table and placed their orders.

"So Abbey, how long have you and Michael been dating?" A.J. asked after the waitress had walked away.

"We've known each other for three months, but we only just started dating," Abbey explained.

"Hey Michael, I love this song, will you dance with me?" Abbey asked as she held her hand out to him.

"I would love to," Michael stated as he stood up and wrapped his arms around Abbey as they began to move to the music.

"Do you want to dance as well?" A.J. asked as he held his hand out to Marty.

"Sure," Marty stated as she stood up and went into A.J.'s arms oblivious to the fact that she was being watched.

Michael tensed as Abbey moved closer and closer to him as images of the rape flashed through his mind. He tried to tell himself that he was safe with Abbey, but he still felt the crippling fear creeping up on him.

"Don't," he whispered as Abby's lips briefly touched his.

Marty felt nervous as A.J. wrapped his arms around her and they began to dance to the music. She didn't know why but her thoughts turned to Todd. Images of dancing at Rodi's with him flittered across her mind. She had been so happy back then before everything went to hell.

She tensed as the thunder outside reverberated against the walls and flashes of the rape began to assault her.

"Are you ok?" A.J. asked as she shivered in his arms.

"I'm fine," she whispered as she smiled at A.J. trying her best to stay in the here and now with him.

XOXOXO

He watched her from across the room, feeling jealous of the man that held her in his arms. He tried his best to ignore the rising jealousy that he felt and focus on his date with Carly, but he couldn't. He never could get Marty off of his mind when she was in the room and it didn't help that it was raining outside.

He watched Marty wince as the guy she was with kissed her and he couldn't control the jealous beast inside of himself any longer. He stood up from the table with Carly and headed towards the woman who had claimed his heart so many years ago. "Get your hands off of her, she's mine," he growled as he pulled A.J. away from Marty and began to punch him.

XOXOXO

"What's wrong?" Abbey whispered to Michael as he pulled away from her.

"Dad...A.J. are you okay?" Michael asked as he saw him falling to the ground as some guy was hitting him.

"Todd, A.J.'s not worth it," Carly shouted.

"Stop it...you're hurting him," Marty shouted as she tried to pull Todd away from A.J.

"He deserved it for forcing himself on you. You're my girl Marty, mine and I won't let anybody hurt you," Todd stated as he punched A.J. in the mouth again.

"It was just a kiss Todd and I'm hardly your girl. And right now A.J.'s not the one hurting me, you are," Marty stated as she stepped in-between Todd and A.J.

"You know this ass?" A.J. asked as he glared at Todd.

"Unfortunately," Marty seethed. "I'm really sorry A.J.," she whispered as she helped him to his feet.

"Is he you're boyfriend or something?" A.J. asked.

"NO! God know, he's just a nightmare that I can't get rid of," Marty explained.

"I was her boyfriend and I love her and she loves me. We just have a few issues that we need to work out," Todd spat out.

"Issues? Are you completely delusional? Whatever feelings of love I may have had for you in the past died the night you raped me. It goes way beyond issues," Marty stated.

"Rape? Is he the one that? He raped you," Michael stammered as he leapt at Todd and knocked him to the ground.

"Who are you?" Todd asked.

"Just somebody who knows what it's like to be pinned down while some asshole forces himself on you. You don't deserve to live after what you did," Michael whispered as he punched Todd over and over again.

"What's going on here?" Dante asked as he walked into the Metrocourt and pulled his brother off of Todd.

"This punk ass kid attacked me. I want to press charges," Todd stated as he sat up and wiped the blood from his split lip.

"You started it by hitting me first," A.J. pointed out. "I also want to press charges," he said as he glared at Todd.

"You're both under arrest," Dante said as he placed Todd and Michael under handcuffs and escorted them outside as he read their rights to them.

"Don't say a word Michael, I'm calling Diane," Carly stated as she pulled out her phone.

"We really need to talk, but right now my son needs us," A.J. said as he grabbed Marty's hand and walked outside.

XOXOXO

"Dante, where's my son?" A.J. asked as he and Marty walked into the police station.

"He's in the holding cells waiting for Alexis to arrive," Dante explained.

"How could you arrest your own brother like that?"

"I had no other choice...I'm a cop and he was breaking the law," Dante explained.

"You may be a good cop, but your a lousy brother. I guess I shouldn't expect anything more out of one of Sonny's kids."

Marty left A.J.s, side as he talked to Dante. She snuck down into the holding cells and saw Michael pacing.

"How are you holding up?" Marty asked although she knew it wasn't good.

"I'm scared...I broke my parole when I attacked that bastard. They could send me back to prison. I can't go back there."

"I'm sorry," Marty whispered as she reached her hand through the bars and grabbed his hand.

"Don't be...I don't regret hitting him after what he did to you, but it was so strange, for a second there I didn't see him...I saw the man-"

"Who raped you," Marty finished from him. "It sounds like you have PTSD."

"What's that?" Michael asked.

"We'll talk about that later. Right now, I don't want you to worry about anything. I'm not going to let you go to prison. I promise that you're not going to spend another night behind bars."

"What are you going to do?" Michael asked as Dante escorted Todd to his holding cell.

"What are you doing down here?" Dante asked as he saw Marty.

"I was just seeing how Michael was holding up," Marty explained.

"Alexis is upstairs waiting to talk to you about your case," Michael said as he opened up the cell and escorted Michael upstairs to the interrogation rooms.

"Todd, please don't press charges against Michael?" Marty pleaded as she walked over to his cell.

"What's in it for me?" Todd asked as he looked Marty up and down.

"What do you want?"

"Same thing I've always wanted...you. Diane's scheduling my arraignment as we speak. I'll be out of here by morning. I'll drop the charges against Michael if you agree to spend the day and night with me."

"I'm not going to sleep with you," Marty stated.

"I'm not asking you to. The next time we make love it will be because you want to. I just want to spend some time with you. Will you agree to spend the day with me?" Todd asked as A.J. appeared.


End file.
